The Anarchy
by a-world-with0ut-dr34ms
Summary: Seven years have passed since the outbreak began; people are losing hope that things will get better and they believe it won't be long before the human race dies out altogether. But lately, there has been talk that a cure is being worked on out there somewhere. But we all know how rumors like that turn out... SYOC CLOSED!
1. OC Format and Prologue

**Prologue:**

Seven years ago, an unknown disease erupted in China, later gaining the name of Requiem Disease or "Req" for short. The whole world was unaware of the disease. Most were just living their lives like normal when it struck; when it did, no one noticed. Doctors assumed it was just your everyday illness as did the patients; and because no one was dying from it no one was worrying about it. That's when things grew worse.

Soon, the strange news reports started, along with a couple of rather random incidents. Though it was rare at the time, that certain rareness began to become more and more common until it was practically natural to see someone randomly pass out during your day. It all turned into a wild fire soon after that. People started dying and getting infected; it wasn't long before it was completely unsafe to even be outside. The infection had plagued the earth.

By the third year, the human race had become outnumbered. All seemed hopeless. People were out there fighting to survive not just against the infected but against themselves as well. It was an all out war. Luckily, a lot of the bases managed to withstand the chaos and anarchy, taking in a lot of people and sheltering them away from the Armageddon beyond their walls. The future became a little brighter after that.

Seven years later and there still isn't much hope that the world will last much longer. Survivors are slowly running out of places to stay and things to raid, and people are slowly growing insane in the process. Lately though, there's been talk that somewhere out there someone's making a cure in hopes of stopping this once and for all. They actually believe they can save the last of the human race. But you know how the story goes for rumors like that...

* * *

**Hi guys, so while I'm still working on my other story "Evolve: The Story of the Unlikely Survivors", which should be updated by the next couple of days now (I'm so lazy, I'm sorry), I've decided to start up a different story which I've actually been thinking about for awhile now before I typed the other one. Though the idea of starting a zombie apocalypse story a few years after the outbreak is no longer original, I feel like I can find a way to put that thought of originality back into it (plus the concept of it seems fun). Thus this story was born. I was sort of inspired by "The Last of Us" video game so yep, that's about all I really have to say about it. I'll be working on this story and the other story, and since it's summer break now, it won't be much of a problem. So without any further ado, here's the stuff you need to know. :)**

**\- The story takes place near McChord AFB/Fort Lewis (due to myself having a rather advance knowledge of Washington and like no other state in the US besides California, Oregon and Nevada which isn't much :P)  
\- It's seven years after the outbreak  
\- There is no specific number for the main cast, it's kind of just a random choosing of who fits in during what time and such, so in a way, everyone's a main character in some form, so yep, there isn't a specific number of OCs I'm accepting, everyone's being used (unless your OC is hella awful, which usually I'll still use them regardless)  
\- The date is August 27, so keep that in mind when you make your OC's outfits  
\- I'm a realist and am really big on realism in stories, so please make your OCs as realistic as possible. They can be special, but a helpful tip for making your OC could be that if there isn't anyone of this world that can relate to your OC, then you might of done too much for them  
\- Please PM your OC (format is on my profile if you can't copy/paste it from here)  
\- Be as creative as possible while being practical :D  
\- When you PM, please in some way put "Anarchy" in the title so I don't mix your OC up with someone else from my other SYOC story  
\- List will be updated on June 21, 2014**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age: (Since this is seven years after the outbreak, your OC can't be any younger than eighteen years old (So they have to be 18+)**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

**Nationality: (Whether they're American, Japanese, British, etc.)**

**Race: (If they're Caucasian, African-American, Asian, etc.)**

**Sexuality: (Heterosexual, Homosexual, Pan sexual, etc.)**

**Religious View Before The Outbreak: (If they have one)  
**

**Religious View After The Outbreak:**

**Occupation: (Soldier, Scavenger (*someone who goes out to looks for rations and supplies for the base, usually with a group of four or so people at a time), Medic, Raider (*Raiders aren't on base, they usually stay to a group who like to terrorize people who aren't them) (If they don't work for anyone specifically, please put "Solo")**

* * *

**APPEARANCE/ACCESSORIES INFORMATION**

**Height/Weight: (In that order)**

**Skin Tone: (Fair, Olive, Pale, Dark, etc.)**

**Eye Color: (Unless it is contacts, no weird eye colors (such as pink) allowed)**

**Body Build Type: (Lean, Fit, Big, etc.)**

**Breast Size: (For Girls Only, unless you want to for your dude I guess)**

**Hairstyle: (Please be reasonable)**

**Hair Color: (Again, please be reasonable)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc.:**

**First Set Of Clothing: (Keep in mind that it's seven years after the outbreak and summer time in Washington)**

**Second Set Of Clothing: **

**Alternative Set Of Clothing: (Just in case they need another outfit)**

**Pajamas: **

**Winter Wear: **

**Do They Resemble Someone?: (Like a celebrity for example)**

* * *

**HISTORY/BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**Personal Background: (They're history before the outbreak and what they did within those seven years of the outbreak)**

**Personal Relationship With Their Family: (List who's in their family and they're relation, also whether or not they're alive)**

**Personal History With My OC: (Depending on if they know my OC)**

**Any Crime Related History: (Both before the outbreak and during the seven years of the outbreak)**

* * *

**PERSONALITY and PREFERENCES INFORMATION**

**Overall Personality: (As of after the outbreak)**

**Overall Traits: (At least four, as of after the outbreak)**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Vices:**

**Fears/Phobias:**

**Secrets:**

**Mental/Medical Illnesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**What They Look For In A Relationship: (Appearance and Personality wise)**

**Turn Ons:**

**Turn Offs:**

**The First Thing They Notice In A Stranger: (Like when they see a stranger or meet one for the first time, what's the first thing they notice about them)**

**How Do They React To Death?:**

**How Do They React To Injuries (i.e. being hurt, seeing blood or seeing others hurt)?:**

**How Do They Act Under Pressure?:**

**How Do They Act When Angry?:**

**Personal Opinion On My OC:**

**Skills: (What skills did they pick up during the outbreak, only can list four)**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Do They Own Any Form of Transportation?: (If they do, please be realistic)**

**Beginning Weapons: **

**Midway Weapons: (once they get different weapons)**

**Other Information: **

**Suggestions For Zombies: (If you have any)**

* * *

**So for my OC I decided to make a girl because you don't really see girl leading roles for zombie apocalypses and I thought it could be cool. I based some of her information on myself (being it'd be easier to type than making up a completely different person altogether) but don't worry, she's not like a mary sue or anything. So here's my OC :)**

* * *

**MAIN INFORMATION**

**Name: Alison Rhodes**

**Nickname(s): Ali, Rhodes**

**Age: 21**

**Gender: Female**

**Birthday: December 24**

**Nationality: American**

**Race: African American**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Religious View Before The Outbreak: Catholic  
**

**Religious View After The Outbreak: Though she denies believing in God anymore, a small part of her will always believe that there is a God**

**Occupation: Scavenger**

* * *

**APPEARANCE/ACCESSORIES INFORMATION**

**Height/Weight: 5'6, 117 lbs**

**Skin Tone: A light shade of dark skin that looks like a faded caramel color**

**Eye Color: Dark brown, nearly black**

**Body Build Type: Slim and slightly lean, barely having a pear shaped figure. She has light muscle definition and is fit from seven years of survival**

**Breast Size: B32**

**Hairstyle: Somewhat short, going to the end of her neck and having slightly choppy ends, also having slightly messy box bangs that she usually clips up, but the ends of it reaching right to her eyelid.**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc.: She has the "Anarchy" symbol tattood on her left shoulder and multiple scraps and scars on her legs and forearms.**

**First Set Of Clothing: A black spaghetti string tank top with a black tactical vest over it with matching black cargo pants with the ends stuffed into black combat boots. Under the black tactical vest is a bullet proof vest that has a hood sewed onto it by her. She has a pistol holster around her waist and another holster across her chest, also wearing silver dog tags with her name on it, stuffed under the vest. Lastly she has black fingerless gloves on both hands.**

**Second Set Of Clothing: The exact same outfit except without the bullet proof or tactical vest, just leaving her in the tank top and the rest of the gear **

**Alternative Set Of Clothing: A black, tight fitting crew neck with dark, bluish gray short jean shorts and her black combat boots, wearing white tube socks that reach a bit past her knees.**

**Pajamas: Usually she just sleeps in her uniform, but when she has the time, she'll just sleep in her tank top and underwear**

**Winter Wear: The same outfit as the first set, just replace the tank top with her crew neck.**

**Do They Resemble Someone?: No one in particular**

* * *

**HISTORY/BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**Personal Background:  
Alison was born in Lansing, Michigan to her two parents Jane and Donovan Rhodes, having an older brother named Matt Rhodes who was seven by the time she was born. They had a simple life growing up and never had many complications in life that the average person didn't deal with. Alison never was the ambitious type, so she never asked for much in life and overall was a good child to be with. She didn't cause problems and minded her business. Alison and her brother Matt always had a close relationship growing up, being he was often protective of her and Alison just liked him in her company. They never argued much in life and were just happy to have each other around whenever their parents were at work. Around the time that Alison was in seventh grade, her family moved to Washington. She had to leave a lot of her friends behind; she didn't really care though. Alison's always had a hard time clarifying who is and isn't her friend, so she often sees everyone as acquaintances rather than people to care about. She kept a small group of friends and she liked it like that. From then on things were simple, she made decent grades and once again just minded her own business. Then the outbreak happened. Alison was only fourteen when it happened and was still in eight grade. She was at home with her brother when things started getting bad. Her parents were out at the time too, and since that day, her brother and her have yet to find their parents. When things got crazy, her brother took care of her for the most part, and refused to go anywhere without her. It didn't take long for the military from Fort Lewis to start sweeping through the towns and bringing none infected people onto base for shelter. They were lucky enough to make it there and not have to deal with the infected. Once Alison turned fifteen, others her age had to go through self defense classes and other classes that would help her survive out there. By then it was clear that this infection wouldn't be going away for awhile, so people were slowly growing use to this new life by the second year of it. Both her and her brother became scavengers for the base, going out in squads to look for supplies to bring back in hopes of getting rations for themselves. Around this time, Alison and Matt began to argue a lot about stupid things. She felt she could take care of herself and that he shouldn't be so protective of her. Matt thought otherwise though. Although Alison knew that Matt just wanted her to be safe, she felt smothered by how much he kept trying to make sure she was OK and not letting her do what she wants. Their relationship became foul after that. Insults after insults came from the two as they couldn't even sleep in the same barrack anymore. One day, Matt felt the need to apologize to his younger sister for everything, but being her stubborn self she wouldn't listen. She was unaware of how much she'd hurt his feelings from doing that. That day he went out on a scavenging mission and was killed by a group of raiders who'd ambushed them. Alison felt awful upon hearing the news. She blamed herself for his death even though there was nothing she could do about it. If anything, she would just want to see him again and tell him sorry for how she treated him and that she forgave him and hoped he'd forgive her. She honestly wanted to kill herself once she heard the news, but knew her brother wouldn't want that, so she decided to keep tugging along. With no one left in her family due to her parents being missing and her brother being dead, Alison feels she has nothing to lose, and sevens years later she still thinks this way.**

**P****ersonal Relationship With Their Family:**

**\- Her mother's name is Jane Rhodes. Alison has always seen her mom as someone who is emotional and uses their children more for bragging rights than anything. At the same time, she knows that her mother loves and cares for her though, as Alison loves her the same. To this day, Alison does not know if her mother is alive or not, and even if she hides it, she knows that she deeply misses her mother and wants to see her again. Unknown Status  
\- Her father's name is Donovan Rhodes. Alison used to argue with her father about anything, making their relationship sour due to her stubbornness and his dogmatic nature. She's spent the most time with him though, and loves him greatly as he does the same. She hopes he's still alive (though she'll deny it), and wishes to see him once again. Unknown Status  
\- Her older brother's name is Matt Rhodes. Alison used to have a really close relationship with her older brother and they were inseparable during the beginning of the outbreak. But as the years went on, they became more distant and began to argue a lot about things she'd think are stupid now. When he died, she didn't really know how to react to it, so she shrugged it off like it was nothing when in fact she was dying inside and blames his death on herself. Deceased Status**

**Any Crime Related History: Was busted a few times for trying to steal rations from the military during scavenging mission. She didn't receive any serious punishment for it.**

* * *

**PERSONALITY and PREFERENCES INFORMATION**

**Overall Personality: Alison is a witty and sarcastic girl with a crude sense of humor and a short temper to match it, despite the grim scenario she's been around for the past seven years. She's not very social and only ever talks when she feels like it, though most mistake it for her being shy. She's actually very confident and brave, never being afraid to stand her ground against anyone. She's grown trust issues though, due to being stabbed in the back a couple of times by people she thought she could depend on during the outbreak, and generally won't be surprised if someone tries to betray her. Her lack of surprise won't keep her from getting angry though, being she's very easy to piss off and is not afraid to let someone know that she doesn't like them. Her bluntly honest personality tends to rub off on people the wrong way, and her being stubborn about everything usually makes it worse. During these seven years she's made a lot of enemies because of it. Alison doesn't care though, she'd rather fend for herself anyway because she believes she can only trust herself. However, though she doesn't trust others easily, people tend to trust her because they know she can hold her own and keep a secret. Every now and then Alison can be arrogant when people doubt her, and sadly, she usually fails to deliver whenever her arrogance begins to flare out. People tend to see her as apathetic, but she actually really cares about those around her and has a hard time showing it. When trying to be affectionate, she's very awkward and never knows what to say, which is why she'll tend to not say anything at all. She'd rather show her affection in actions rather than words because it's always been easy for her. However when she likes someone, she's pretty flirty with them and tends to be blunt about it. When she doesn't like someone though, she is also blunt and may even tell them that she doesn't like them, being she isn't one to keep secrets from people. Some people think she's a mystery, but she thinks she's an open book.**

**Overall Traits: Witty, sarcastic, crude, short tempered, pessimistic, somewhat anti social, bluntly honest, stubborn, caring, arrogant, awkward and flirty**

**Strengths:  
-Has good leadership skills: She's able to lead a small group of people and is capable of making smart decisions  
-Trustworthy: People can trust her with not only their lives but any secrets they're comfortable with sharing to her  
-Crack Shot: Is practically a natural when it comes to operating a gun of any sort  
-Easy To Get Along With: She's easy to work with in a team and easy to talk to once you get to know her**

**Weaknesses:  
-Impulsive/Reckless: Has an impulsive behavior that causes her at times to rushes into a situation without taking the consequences into consideration  
-Arrogant: Isn't always arrogant, but tends to think highly of herself  
-Short Tempered: She's pretty easy to irritate  
-Stubborn: Once her mind is set on something, it's really hard to change it  
-Independent: Has the mentality that "What you're going through is your problem and what I'm going through is my problem" way of thinking**

**Vices: Is slowly growing a drinking habit for Scotch**

**Fears/Phobias: Finding her family dead, and is slightly afraid of being in the woods**

**Secrets: N/A**

**Mental/Medical Illnesses: Slowly becoming an alcoholic and has acute insomnia**

**Likes: Rock and metal of any kind (especially Nirvana and Job For A Cowboy), daydreaming, writing, coffee, energy drinks of any kind, scotch, practicing in the shooting range, beings surrounded by friends, hamsters, German Shepherds, Huskies, old mustangs, mystery/suspense novels, romance novels (preferably trashy novels), horror novels, horror movies (like Scream, 28 Days Later, Quarantine, and Insidious), playing guitar, being random, and chess  
**

**Dislikes: The woods (something about it just makes her uncomfortable), people who act like they're better than everyone, people who try to boss her around, spiders, being alone, boredom, people who doubt her, flies/mosquitoes, weather over 75 degrees, girls who think they're all that, people who are impatient, and who get everything handed to them and still complain**

**What They Look For In A Relationship: She isn't one to look at appearance, but she tends to go for people who are of the opposite nationality of her (i.e. Caucasian or Hispanic). She likes men who are confident and know what they're doing, and tend to have the upper hand in things, but not in a manipulative way. She likes men who can make things exciting and have a good sense of humor and aren't completely emotionless. She would really just want someone she can depend on though.**

**Turn Ons: Caucasians/Hispanics, short and slightly messy hair, men who are fit/muscular and over 6'1, blue/hazel/green eyes, confidence, intelligence, and a sense of humor**

**Turn Offs: Boys who are short, rude, sore losers, dependent of others, whiny, can't hold their own and are sexist**

**The First Thing They Notice In A Stranger: Alison isn't the most observant person in the world, but one thing she does notice first in strangers is how they talk. It's easy for her to get a bit of a background check on someone through their voice whether it's because of their accents, speech impingement or things of that nature.**

**How Do They React To Death?: Death no longer phases Alison on the outside mostly, being she's surrounded by it; she just tends to shrug it off and keep moving forward. Every now and then though, someone's death might phase her and make her stop and think for a moment about her choices and her relationship with them. She might even get emotional about it at times, but will keep it to herself being as it rarely happens for her to show emotion about someone's death to begin with.**

**How Do They React To Injuries?: Even before the outbreak, Alison was never phased by gore and actually enjoyed things such as movies and video games that had it, so she's pretty apathetic when people are hurt. When she's hurt, she'll complain about it and might even become angry about it. She has a high pain tolerance though, so when she's in pain, it's really bad pain and she'll **

**How Do They Act Under Pressure?: She gets angry and somewhat impatient with people, but can still think under pressure, her temper is just much shorter than when she's not under pressure.**

**How Do They Act When Angry?: She becomes foul mouthed, impulsive and aggressive. She won't be afraid to step over any borders or boundaries people set up and will tell it how it is. So overall, she just becomes a very bluntfully honest.**

**Skills:  
-Leadership Skills  
-Navigation Skills  
-Team Work Skills**

* * *

**EXTRA**

**Do They Own Any Form of Transportation?: A black, 2004 Chevy SS Truck**

**Beginning Weapons: A G36c silenced, a .357 magnum and an Ontario Spec Plus USN-1 Survival Knife QN-SP24N (I'm really big on the Ontario knives thing, love them)**

**Midway Weapons: 5.56 Hunting Rifle scoped, and her USN-1 Survival Knife**

**Other Information: N/A**


	2. OC Cast So Far

**So, I know it's only been like three days since I just posted this story but I already got like eighteen people, so while I'm still accepting OCs for now, I felt the need to post who was sent in so far so that way you don't send in an OC similar to ones already sent in.  
I did this in my last story, and like that one, I only proof read a couple of these, but other than that, most of the information was just copied/pasted from the owner's format for their OCs. So if you see any spelling errors, don't be shocked (and I proofread my chapters, so don't worry about finding errors in the actual story). I'm going to start typing the story already being as I already have almost more than enough people to write with. But like I said earlier, you can still send in a person (being as the story hasn't even started yet and the more OCs the better in my opinion). If you'd like to change anything about your OC, please PM me about it and I will do so, plus if you have a complaint, once again please PM me. Here are the people who have been sent in so far.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Other than my OC (Alison Rhodes), I do NOT own any of these OCs listed, and the owners have been credited and listed as well next to the OC they own.**

**The Anarchy Cast**

* * *

**1\. Alison Rhodes (a-world-with0ut-dr**34ms)  
2\. Olivia Wallace (JackoLillie)  
****3\. Fernando Meza (Ghost132)  
****4\. Rhett Kovalenko (motordog)  
5\. Milford Arkie Giger (Larse-Justice)  
6\. Curtis Samuel Winchester (SkylineArmy98)  
7\. Nico Andersson (warlugo23)  
8\. Jake Williams (reven228)  
9\. Constantine Lucapsi (Awesome D.T)  
10\. Brandon Rodack (RedCrownActual)  
11\. Cyrus Hunter (enarmonios)  
12\. Saizer Black (Fier66)  
13\. Hina Krista (N-Naruto-kun)  
14\. Hikage Daitoryu (HIKAGE-SAMA)  
15\. Marise Sekihara ******(Mariseseki)  
****16\. Riley Vincent Collins (RedStar7481)  
17\. Stephanie Morgan (christopher564)  
18\. Friedrich Von Hohenzollern (rifleman123)**

* * *

**Alison "Ali" Rhodes (Female, 21, Heterosexual)  
Often denies, but is in fact Catholic  
Alison is a faded caramel, light shade of dark skin African-American with dark brown (nearly black) eyes, a build that is s**lim and slightly lean with light muscle definition, barely having a pear shaped figure, and black hair that is s**omewhat short, going to the end of her neck and having slightly choppy ends, also having slightly messy box bangs that she usually clips up, but the ends of it reaching right to her eyelid. ****She has the "Anarchy" symbol tattood on her left shoulder and multiple scraps and scars on her legs and forearms. Alison stands at 5'6 and has B**32.  
**Alison is a witty and sarcastic girl with a crude sense of humor and a short temper to match it, despite the grim scenario she's been around for the past seven years. She's not very social and only ever talks when she feels like it, though most mistake it for her being shy. She's actually very confident and brave, never being afraid to stand her ground against anyone. She's grown trust issues though, due to being stabbed in the back a couple of times by people she thought she could depend on during the outbreak, and generally won't be surprised if someone tries to betray her. Her lack of surprise won't keep her from getting angry though, being she's very easy to piss off and is not afraid to let someone know that she doesn't like them. Her bluntly honest personality tends to rub off on people the wrong way, and her being stubborn about everything usually makes it worse. During these seven years she's made a lot of enemies because of it. Alison doesn't care though, she'd rather fend for herself anyway because she believes she can only trust herself. However, though she doesn't trust others easily, people tend to trust her because they know she can hold her own and keep a secret. Every now and then Alison can be arrogant when people doubt her, and sadly, she usually fails to deliver whenever her arrogance begins to flare out. People tend to see her as apathetic, but she actually really cares about those around her and has a hard time showing it. When trying to be affectionate, she's very awkward and never knows what to say, which is why she'll tend to not say anything at all. She'd rather show her affection in actions rather than words because it's always been easy for her. However when she likes someone, she's pretty flirty with them and tends to be blunt about it. When she doesn't like someone though, she is also blunt and may even tell them that she doesn't like them, being she isn't one to keep secrets from people. Some people think she's a mystery, but she thinks she's an open book.  
**Strengths: Has good leadership skills, trustworthy, a crack shot, and easy to get along with.  
Weaknesses: Impulsive/Reckless, somewhat arrogant, short tempered, stubborn, and independent.********

* * *

**Olivia "Olive" Wallace (Female, 27, Heterosexual)  
Atheist  
Olive is an olive skinned Iranian-British English woman with dark brown eyes, a sturdy yet feminine body type with great curves, and dark brown hair that is a braided Mohawk with shaved sides, the braid going to her mid-back. She has steam punk gears/machines version of her brain on the sides of her head that are shaved, and a half finished dragon on her arm (head and outline of body is done but the color to the body was never added) She stands at 5'7, has a breast size of D**34 and resembles Nazanin Boniadi.  
She gets carried away very easily, but everyone trusts her knowledge and skills when it comes to machinery. She often becomes absorbed in what she's doing, completely ignoring those around her. Once, when trying to fix a tank she didn't sleep or eat for almost four days. It's fair to say she's pretty intense in her love for machinery. Olive is a very outgoing and flirtatious person who is always laughing. She's a bit of a mother figure and often cares for others and is very protective of her friends, often referring to them as her cubs. She'll also scold her friends if they are rude but is always there to lean on. She rarely relies on others often opting to talk to her machines rather than burden someone else with her worries.  
Strengths: She can fix just about anything, always a good fit with any group, intelligent and loyal.  
Weaknesses: Physically not fit, not leader material, and can't make those tough decisions.****

* * *

**Fernando "Fern, Nando, Ferdinand" Meza (Male, 32, Heterosexual)  
Abandoned any type of religion and stopped believing  
****Fernando is a olive skinned Hispanic with dark brown (almost black) eyes, a build that is fit from all the walking, running and climbing he's done, and a black, crew cut hairstyle. He has tattoos on his right and left knuckles, in order reading "Live. Die?" Fernando also has small scars littering his torso and arms, along with a scar running down his right eye and one running across the bridge of his nose. He stands at 6'2.  
After the outbreak, he changed completely. He takes everything serious and has no sense of humor, so if you threaten him or his daughter he will put you down HARD. He thinks he's becoming a robot because every passing day he starts to feel less and less towards the people that are suffering.  
Strengths: Honest, resourceful, and tactful  
Weaknesses: Aggressive, short tempered, stubborn, and has the mentality of "That's your problem, not mine," and, "This is my problem, not yours."**

* * *

**Rhett Kovalenko (Male, 22, Mostly Gay)  
Agnostic  
******Rhett is a pale skinned (but ruddy-tan in the summer due to being prone to sunburn) Caucasian with Irish/Ukrainian heritage that has blue eyes, an athletic build ****(in a normal world, he'd probably be very muscular bordering on a bit chunky, but lack of food and the hard life of the post-apocalyptic world has made him leaner. Most of his spare money is spent on food, though), and very short clipper cut blond hair, being a bit shorter on the sides then the top, but nothing anyone could get a handful of. He has a good number of small scars from scavenging and has both ears pierced, typically wearing small silver studs in them. He stands at 6'2.  
Other than his size and his ability to appear menacing when he wants to, it's hard for some to believe Rhett was a bully...he's a very open, friendly kind of guy, given to bear-hugging his friends and giving out strong back slaps (not painful, but enough to stagger most), his overall traits being friendly, jovial, loud, a bit wired, vain, energetic, amorous (i.e.: a horn dog), sorta dumb, and can be a bit shallow.  
Strengths: Physically powerful, good hearted, and up beat.  
Weaknesses: Not very bright, vain, a horn dog, clumsy, and a bad shot.********

* * *

**Milford "Arkie" Giger (Male, 25, Bisexual (prefers women)  
Catholic  
****Milford is a pale skinned Swedish Caucasian with teal eyes, a lean but slightly hunched build and dark brown very short and shaggy hair. He has three bullet scars on his lower back and stands at 5'9.  
He is very caring but he hides it all with the stuck up face so he doesn't get messed with. On the inside he's a real softy but since he looks very rude, no one ever wants to talk to him and that's his intentions. He has a very short attention span because he has feared he might see something that he shouldn't have. He doesn't really have temper issues, he actually fears people with temper issues fore he doesn't want to get hurt like his mother.  
Strengths: Has a wide spread knowledge of guns and other types of weapons.  
Weaknesses: Has a hard time making decisions and is forgetful.**

* * *

**Curtis Samuel "Flare, Rogue" Winchester (Male, 24, Heterosexual)  
No Religion  
****Curtis is a tan skinned Australian with sapphire blue eyes, a fit build and dark red hair styled in a crew cut. He has the Grim Reaper tattood on his shoulder blade, a viper on his left arm, and a dragon from the bottom of his arm extending up to the next one, standing at 6'2 in height and resembling Paul Walker.  
Has a rather cold but welcoming personality because of all the friends he's lost to the outbreak, but is welcoming because of the friends he has found since the outbreak. He is a quick thinker, athletic, strategic and straight to the point.  
Strengths: Combat (close and ranged), sweet talking, and running distances.  
Weaknesses: Very long range combat and extremely hot weather.**

* * *

**Nico "Sarge, Mr. Man, Andy" Andersson (Male, 32, Heterosexual)  
He still believes in the Lord, nothing changed in his opinion.  
****Nico is a light caramel tanned Swedish-American with hazel eyes, an athletic build that's well built from the military and several years of survival, and light brown hair which appears blond when the sun hits it, the hair styled in a low lying flat top. He has a scar across his right eye and nose from a training accident from his army days; and on his left forearm he has a Mayan sleeve tattoo in honor of his deceased mother, whom was a mestizo from Mayan descent. He stands at 6'3.  
He is an enthusiastic man, who is always one to look out for others, but he has a strong sense in the belief that family comes first before anything. Even in this hell bent world, he is always one to see the bright side of a situation, and is kind enough to cheer people. He is a bit of a slack off however, constantly putting things off to the side for a later date, which often gets him in trouble. He is determined to make sure everyone in the group survives this ordeal. He hates seeing when someone is about to throw their life away because of a hardship in the past.  
Strengths: He scored top marks in his Basic Marksmanship Test, he knows his way around a bomb for offense and defense (He also knows how to hold down a fort, as is the Sapper Namesake), he knows how to lead a platoon sized formation (35-50 people), and he knows his way around building and cleaning weapons.  
Weaknesses: Sometimes he feels as if he's not doing the right thing or a good enough job, his nature often conflicts with others views of the situation, often having people oppose his commands, and his tolerance for b*** often allows people to trick him into letting him do as they please, which often ends in them getting in trouble or harmed.**

* * *

**Jake Williams (Male, 28, Heterosexual)  
While he's still christian, he finds that this is something out of the old testament. "We lived in sin, and now we're paying for it..."  
****Jake is a olive (but heavily tanned from his time in Nevada) skinned Caucasian with light blue eyes, a lean build and bleach blond hair that is kept in a rather crude crew cut with small spikes here and there. His most noticeable scars is two knife scars going through both his hands which he'll usually keep gloves on to cover them. He stands at 6'3.  
Despite how bad things have gotten, he tries to keep an open mind about things. If you come up to him asking for some food, he'll gladly share his meal with you... so long as you don't mind him pointing a gun at your head while you eat. He has a sort of 'guy next door' kind of feeling to him, and generally tries to stay the most down to earth of everyone. However, he's learned to keep people at arms distance at all times, as it's very difficult to trust someone when the earth's gone to hell. He rarely hates people, but Raiders and people looking to profit off of the worlds chaos are people he won't hesitate to kill. He likes to see things from different points of view and address problems uniquely rather than straightforward.  
Strengths: He was an engineer so he's good at building, knowledgeable with medicine and is the thinking one of the group.  
Weaknesses: Too nice for his own good, can get off topic sometimes, short attention span, is also a bit independent and tends to think people will betray him and has slight paranoia.**

* * *

**Constantine "Tycoon Princess" Lucapsi (Female, 19, Heterosexual)  
Thinks the "infection" is something God created as a video-game to see who would be the last ones to survive. Due to her highly competitive nature, she made a bet she'd be in the "Top 5" to survive. Thinks God enjoys their misery and war for survival.  
****Constantine is a pale skinned Greek European with grey eyes, a thin and petite build and crimson red hair that reaches her hip and is straight but messy, the bangs untidy and covering her forehead. She wears square framed glasses, stands at 5'5 and has C sized breast.  
There is no change in Constantine's personality from before and after the outbreak. Extremely intelligent, sarcastic, witty, rude and calm, she always has a wicked, unpleasant smile on her face. Only the most patient of people can TRULY like Constantine and her dark, twisted sense of humor and it takes a lot NOT TO hate her. She loves causing trouble for others, will stick up for people only if she finds them 'amusing' or 'good entertainment.' She rarely gets angry or feels any other emotion then sadistic, cruel happiness and most people dislike or fear her a lot. Constantine is portrayed to have no heart as she will manipulate people to die if they try to harm her or her 'entertainment toys.' Her favorite toys are Ali and the OC sent by Hikage-Sama (if he does send one). She has a thing for technology and is obsessed with the zombies, which amaze her instead of disgust or frighten. It's her dream to create a super-zombie that will listen to her and kill all the other zombies after which she'll kill it herself. She's extremely useful in the brain department and often experiments on zombies. There is seemingly nothing that can faze Constantine or disgust her and she often cracks sick, perverted jokes. If she starts getting closer to anyone, she will be extremely rude and try to push the person away as she feels emotional attachment will only lead to her , as time passes, she begins to soften but still retains her original personality. She has a dark way of cheering people up and she can sometimes sicken or disgust people with her actions and words. She is highly competitive and will compete with others in everything - except anything physical.  
Strengths: Information collection, strategies, science and technology, clear-headed, and is HIGHLY intelligent.  
Weaknesses: Can't fight AT ALL, her personality can sometimes disgust people and make them hate her, and her obsession with zombies can harm her.**

* * *

**Brandon "Bran" Rodack (Male, 29, Heterosexual)  
"Realistic" Christian  
****Brandon is a fair skinned Caucasian with dark green eyes, a lean but slightly toned build and light brown hair that's 1" buzz. He stands at 5'10.  
Brandon is a focused, honorable, honest, and intelligent individual, but also rather vulnerable. He may have been a soldier, but he was not a forged warrior. It has only been through the crucible of the never-ending undead that he has been changed into the survivalist he is now. Before the outbreak, he was simply a former U.S. Airman who had recently finished his four-year service and returned home, just beginning to become a normal person again, and had preferred to leave his soldiering days simply as both fond and grim memories. Since the outbreak occurred, he has been forced to use every bit of what he has been taught, and the words from a book written by a man only known as "Brown", to keep himself and his friends alive. A tough exterior of armor and nails has grown around him from all of the hell he has seen, but under it he is saddened by all the death around him and wishes for nothing more than for life to return to the way it was. More brain than brawn, he prefers to out-think opponents and obstacles, finally using the knowledge he has gathered to do something important with his life. He hopes to pass his tidbits and tips of survival on to the team in the hope that they will be able to continue living in the event he is killed. In serious situations, he is forced to react in an instant, and try to apply his tactical know-how to get out alive. When taken by surprise in such a situation, he may seem overall composed on the outside, but inside it can sometimes take all his willpower to pull himself back from the brink of panic, and get the job done. He has a rather dry and somewhat warped sense of humor, and a rather good, Shaun-Morgan-like singing voice which he uses when he needs to lift his or someone else's spirits. He views the other characters as friends who he desires to help keep alive by sharing his intelligence and what experience he has.  
Strengths: Sharp intelligence, physical fitness, above-average skill with most weaponry, adaptable, durable, and strong determination.  
Weaknesses: Bad shoulder from shrapnel injury, gets little sleep, prone to nightmares, heavily critical of self, and gets lonely easily.**

* * *

**Cyrus "Hawk" Hunter (Male, 23, Heterosexual)  
He remains Agnostic but he feels the need to believe that there is something more than this.  
****Cyrus is a pale skinned Caucasian with green eyes, a lean and athletic build and brown hair that is long, curly and unruly, going down till his shoulders. He has some scars from knives in his chest and his right arm and stands at 6'0 (1.83 meter), resembling Penn Badgley only with green eyes.  
He has a very depressed personality, he never makes jokes and always stays serious. He has a pessimistic attitude he likes to keep his distance from others and he has a very passive -aggressive personality, meaning he main not react to someone who provokes him but inside him he will be furious and he snaps in random however has a sensitive heart of an artist.  
****Strengths: Over the years he has gained the main survival Technics, meaning he knows how to hunt, to survive in the wild and to fight effectively the zombies. He has great aiming (mostly with a bow). He can aim with fire guns, but with his bow and arrow is more effective. He runs fast and he thinks before he acts.  
Weaknesses: He doesn't trust easily and can't understand other people's motives so he assumes everyone wants to hurt him. He once had broken his left arm so he can't put much pressure to it. He holds grudges and he will snap at someone in random moments, he doesn't have any medical knowledge above from the basics, and he suffers from insomnia meaning he barely sleeps two or three hours a day because he doesn't feel safe.**

* * *

**Saizer "Sai" Black (Male, 23, Heterosexual)  
No Religion  
****Saizer is an olive skinned American with dark eyes, a lean and muscular build and dark black hair that reaches to his mid neck and is very messy. He has many small scars on his arms and small scar near his left eyebrow, standing in height at 6'0.  
Sai is cheerful and is always seen with a grin on his face. He often tease himself for his weird but cool name. He is fiercely protective of his companions and friends and would go to great length to save them. Although he will not sacrifice himself to save someone who is unsavable. He is the one who always make other people happy despite being sad himself. Even though his times with others are brief (because he travels solo), he will savor the happy moments he had with them. But while he is a cheerful and happy person, he will not go as far as to trust his secrets to other people unless he really knew them well enough. Most people trust him easily though because of the positive energy he emitted. Many people sees him as someone who is honest and dumb, which he kinda is. He rarely has any enemies, the one who hate him is usually because they thinks he is too light-hearted about the outbreak. When he doesn't like someone, he doesn't say it out loud, but he will ignore them. and tease them with his other companions. He almost never gets angry, and always calm in a tense situation, despite being so loud at times. He is very dense when it comes to relationship, which is the reason why he never had a girlfriend despite being so popular. He will usually openly flirts with any girls he sees, saying that it is their job to repopulate, in a joking manner of course. Even though he's like that, he is actually scared of the prospect of having a relationship, since he don't want to see the girl he loves dies. But he will have one if he truly loves her, and savor the moment even if it's for a while, rather than regretting not revealing his feelings sooner.  
Strengths: Master in Close Combat (At first he used boxing, then he changed his technique to adapt to the changes so much that he can easily decapitate a zombie in seconds with his bare hands, and he becomes drastically stronger with any melee weapons), almost everyone he meets immediately drawn to him because of his cheerfulness and friendliness. He is very easy to talk to because of his personality, never gets angry and is a ladies Man: Most girls like him easily, and he is a natural in flirting. Unfortunately he is too dense to realize their feelings.  
Weaknesses: Quite horrible in shooting, that's why he prefer using shotguns and dual wield two handgun at once, he is quite dumb when it comes to planning, and he survived because of his natural instincts. He can be annoying, usually only to those who are serious as heck.**

* * *

**Hina "Hina-chan!" Krista (Female, 21, Bisexual)  
Has no religious view  
****Hina is a fair/white skinned Japanese/American mix with light blue eyes, quite a petite and rather frail build and black and silky hair that is long and smooth, reaching her waist. Her bangs covers her forehead, but sometimes she parts her bangs. She stands at 5'2 and has A30 sized breast.  
She is a 'Kuudere'(Just Google it! (^_^) ) and thus has only a few female friends. Hina is very oblivious when it comes to boys because she never had a father figure to take care of her. Because of her parents divorce, she doesn't like boys and often ignore them. Like most kuudere, she does have a cute side, although this is rarely shown. When it does, it is only to her female friends or girlfriend... and maybe a bubbly boy? (。^_・)ノ She is quite most of the time and only speaks when it comes to planning a strategy, which she is good at. Hina is very intelligent and can easily score 100 when it comes to tests. She is also very smart in planning escape routes or anything strategic.(The mind of the group!) She is very good at healing people, whether if it's surgery or checking for fever.  
Strengths: Extremely smart and resourceful when it comes to planning or strategy, calm and a very good liar, because of her emotionless personality, good at any medical activities and fight using a knife.＠＾▽＾＠and a very good sniper.  
Weaknesses: Has a weak and frail body, not suitable for most combat, relies too much on others to save her, can't drive anything and can't use a most firearms while moving because of their weight, and sometimes people get annoyed with her because of her reserved personality.**

* * *

**Hikage "Shade" Daitoryu (Male, 27, Heterosexual)  
No Religion  
****Hikage is a fair skinned Japanese male with brown eyes, a fit build and black hair that is spiky bangs going left and right, a small fringe on the forehead covering his left eye and shoulders length. He has cut scars on his right cheek and stands at 6'0.  
He is very distant, serious, doesn't listen to others and is kinda dominant. He is very serious with his missions and regards partners as a 'Disturbance' or 'Hindrance to my goal!'. But this excludes Marise since he is 'Afraid of her'. People regard him as cocky due to his soloing but actually he feels that he should better die alone rather than see someone else also has hidden side to him. He can also be kind and caring to others specially kids. He makes sure that he brings some snacks for them. Which makes him popular among feels very shy and childish near Marise for some reason he doesn't know.  
Strengths: He doesn't require much help from others, he can quickly chamber a round and fire while keeping a good aim on multiple targets, he doesn't take any job lightly and puts his full concentration in his job and he used to watch a lot of Bear Grylls therefore has a vast knowledge on survival.  
Weaknesses: He doesn't listen to orders easily, has an attitude like 'A hindrance like you should stay out of my way!' therefore putting him in a lot of trouble even putting him face to face with death, due to his soloing he isn't trusted by others as they think he only thinks for himself and not others. Which is not true. Due to his big act of dominating others no one even thinks of teaming up with him except Marise, and he is very reckless when he has to protect someone. He even puts himself under great risks like death.**

* * *

**Riley Vincent "Dust Devil/Dust, Undead" Collins (Male, 22, Heterosexual)  
No Religion  
****Riley is a fair, white skinned Caucasian with pale blue eyes, a naturally lean and somewhat muscular build and very dark brown hair that is crudely cut and often dirty, his hair cut short to about 1 inch. He has a large and very noticeable scar on his neck from where his throat had been cut many years ago.  
Riley has the personality of a true opportunist, seeing ways to gain the upper hand in nearly any situation. As mercenary, Riley is very straightforward and motivated by money. He has a strict give-and-receive outlook on things, always asking for something in return for his services while still remaining fair and equitable towards his clients, he does have a soft spot for literature and will sometimes ask to be paid in books. Outside of his mercenary lifestyle, Riley is an extremely witty and surprisingly intelligent man who greatly enjoys a good humorous joke, nice strong whiskey, and a pleasant conversation with a pleasant companion. Riley tends to speak his mind frequently and bluntly, a trait that sometimes gets him into hot water. Riley doesn't tend to be overly affectionate, but once he is drunk then he becomes quite flirtatious towards a woman he finds attractive. He tends to show affection through his actions rather then words, because he believes that showing is better then saying.  
Strengths: His hardy demeanor and skills make Riley a great survivalist, his preference of sniper rifles and high accuracy weapons suggest that Riley is an excellent shot, Riley is fiercely loyal to whoever has hired him, and Riley is very smart for a man of his trade, and outwits less intelligent people easily.  
Weaknesses: Riley's desire for money often leads him to make bad decisions, as a merc, Riley doesn't differentiate between right or wrong and adopts the belief of his client, Riley despises raiders, and will kill any that he comes across, and Riley has a low tolerance for alcohol, and his drunken flirting sometimes lands him in trouble.**

* * *

**Stephanie "Stephy" Morgan (Female, 18, Bisexual)  
Although not very religious she still believes in a god  
****Stephanie is a fair skinned Caucasian with Irish green eyes, a skinny build and a pixie cut with vivid brown colored with reddish highlights. She has a scar on her upper hip and stands at 5'0.  
Stephanie is quiet and secretive. She keeps to herself most of the time and doesn't like communicating with others. She feels a need to not gain a bond with anyone she meets feeling that they'd just leave her like everyone else did.  
Strengths: Quiet and a good gunner  
Weaknesses: Doesn't trust well, cowardly, untrustworthy, and emotionless.**

* * *

**Marise "MariMari" Sekihara (Female, 28, Heterosexual)  
Still believes in god  
****Marise is a fair skinned Japanese American with blue eyes, a lean build and cream blond dyed, long and straight hair tied into a ponytail. She stands at 5'11 and has C36 sized breast.  
She still remains the goofball she always was. She is possibly the only one Hikage listens to. A great mood lifter. She is a very caring person and always helps those in need. She never takes anything too seriously. She is very protective of her friends and families. Due to her charming personality she is easily trustable. Even though she has good personality she can be very dangerous when the time is right. That is probably why Hikage listens to her. She is kinda impatient.  
Strengths: Trustworthy, good at scouting, and is good in a fight  
Weaknesses: She is a very impatient a person who doesn't like waiting too much, likes to fight head on without planning therefore it's very dangerous if there is no one to control her, and she jokes all the time therefore she kinda forgets what her objective is.**

* * *

**Friedrich Von "Fritz, kaiser" Hohenzollern (Male, 21, Heterosexual)  
N/A  
**Friedrich is a lightly pale German with red eyes, toned muscles and hair that looks quite similar to Prussia's in Hetalia. He stands at 5'11.**  
**He is generally quiet, though a affable person. You can easily see him mingling with many different social groups as well as his own circle of friends. Aside from his sociability he is also extremely pragmatic, so if something doesn't suite his interests or benefits him in some way, it is practically useless to him. He also has a mature (Saya level) and equally pragmatic understanding of human nature (once the apocalypse is in sway, he understands everyone has turned into the average DayZ player, and will act accordingly). He is also a excellent negotiator and uses his eye condition and accent to intimidate his opponent.**  
**Strengths: He thinks pragmatically and with perception. He's great with machinery and is a pretty competent mechanic. He is also great with firearms and their inner workings. Also he is an amateur at parkour (just don't expect him dropping from 50 ft then landing with a barrel roll.)**  
**Weaknesses: He has a small temper. He also has a tendency of being overly opportunistic and pragmatic. (If anything this guy is a lot like 19th century Mexican Gen Santa Anna, if you catch my drift)****


	3. Chapter 1: SSDD

**Well this is the first chapter to the story. It starts off slow and not a lot of characters are introduced yet, but they will be in time. The first few chapters will probably be subplots up until the main plot is established. If you read my last story, you'd know I'm pretty big on foreshadowing, so once again, a lot of these first chapters will hold foreshadowing (but mainly character and setting introduction/development for the real things to come). While I'm doing polls for my other SYOC, I will also do polls for this one as well. There isn't a poll today, but be on the look out for one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and pretty please review, I'd like to know your guy's opinion. Plus, please don't feel like this is just about my OC, it's about everyone's OC (just felt the need to address that).**

**This story goes over some very sensitive topics that can/could offend you, thus as it goes on the rating will most likely change. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
S.S.D.D.**

_He stood in front of the window of the dark house, not a light in sight other than the moonlight from outside that seemed to seep through the window like a blue aura of some sort. He looked as though he were a silhouette because of it. Even in the darkness she could tell he was staring right at her with a disapproving look. He was in one of his moods. She stood in front of him with her height of 5'6 while he towered over her at 6'4. The girl pressed her back against the wall with her hands behind her back, her eyes staring at his with the same amount of venom. What was about to be discussed would surly stay with them._

_The girl sighed after what seemed like a century of just standing there in silence. "You don't have to say anything," she said, rather mad at herself for letting those words come out in a mumble. The man in front of her chuckled, letting it shift into a soft cackle. "I don't have to say anything?" he repeated._

_"I already know what you're going to say," she replied._

_"Oh really now?" he said, his voice raising, "Then you should already know that what you did out there was beyond stupid. I mean... you could've gotten yourself killed out there!"_

_"But I didn't!" she retorted, "And if I had, that would have been my own problem."_

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean? It would have been just as much as my problem as it would of been yours Alison. Stop trying to act like you're all alone in this world, we're both in this together; don't isolate yourself from me-"_

_"I'm only trying to isolate myself because you won't leave me alone. You don't need to smother me all the time!"_

_"Like hell I don't!" he seemed to scream, "If not for me, you wouldn't even be here-"_

_"That's not true! You always doubt me; everyday you do. Well I can take care of myself-"_

_"You're seventeen years old," he interrupted._

_"And you're twenty four," she snapped back._

_"Well this isn't about me, this is about you and your reckless behaviors."_

_"So what if I'm 'reckless'? You take everything way too seriously!"_

_"Well in this new world we have to be nothing shorter than serious," he said, lowering his voice a bit._

_"No we don't; we don't have to worry about a thing anymore. We're safe now, surrounded by armed men in a secure base with our own home and car and supplies! We've made it this far without you being such a tight ass, so let's keep it that way OK? Besides, so what if I'm seventeen, I know how to take care of myself out there and I know what I'm doing. So stop treating me like a baby and let me live my own life."_

_The house became quiet and the two just stared at each other in the darkness. Finally, the man groaned, his silhouette shifting off of his leg and standing up straight. "Alison," he said, "I just don't want you to get yourself killed out there like so many other people who thought they could live life easy because of this base," he sighed._

_She pouted, taking her eyes away from him as she muttered in a rather rude tone, "Well don't count on it."_

_The man was a bit disheartened at her comment, as well as worried that she just blew off his advice. His eyes shook lightly at the thought of losing her as he began to croak out, "Alison-"_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Three bullets soared through the window, all three of them hitting the man in front of her as two went through his torso, another through his lower abdomen. The man made a very faint grunting noise upon the three bullets penetrating his skin and soaring out the other side, the bullets barely missing the girl as they hit the walls beside her. Her eyes were wide as she stood up straight, staring at the man in front of her with shock._

_Blood began to spill out of his open wounds as he fell to his knees, not taking his eyes away from her before the light was out of them, his face pale and his heart beat no more. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, letting out a few grotesque sounding gargling noise before silence fell in the house once more for good. The whole time she stared at the man, unable to say or do anything other than stand. In the midst of her slowly forming despair, she heard the faintest of voices that seemed to grow louder by the second._

_Alison. Alison._ ALISON!

**...**

"Alison!"

The twenty one year old's head jolted up violently from the bar she'd unintentionally fallen asleep on, her head pounding in the process. She was dazed at the moment, trying to remember where she was as she looked around. She sighed when she realized she was sitting on a bar stool at one of the local bars in Fort Lewis, the place full of soldiers and civilians alike.

It was dark out as the stars were in the sky for once. Thanks to the many generators on base, both the bar and many other buildings here had working lights for almost every building on base. The bar was full of people who seemed to sit at tables with their drinks and friends, the air full of laughter and joy. The lighting was an orange like color that seemed to reflect off the wooden panels of the walls which were covered in random photos of soldiers and awards won back before the outbreak, the tiles on the floor a nicely polished ivy green.

Alison was seated in front of the bar counter, six empty cups of scotch sitting in front of her as her hand seemed to hold onto a seventh one. She wore a black, tight fitting crew neck with dark, bluish gray short jean shorts and her black combat boots, wearing white tube socks that reach a bit past her knees along with it. With that was also her somewhat choppy, neck length black hair resting against her faded caramel colored skin, her messy box bangs let down to her eyelids.

Tapping her shoulder was someone she'd forgotten she'd come here with as her brown eyes looked up, meeting dark ones. Standing beside her was Saizer Black, though most called him Sai. He stood at 6'0, his lean and muscular build matched with olive skin as his dark black hair reached his mid neck in a messy manner, just brushing over the small scar he had on his left eyebrow. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans with orange sneakers.

"Hey," he said, seeing she'd finally gotten her bearings a bit, "You passed out there for a second."

"Yeah," Alison said back blandly, preparing to take another sip of scotch before Sai took it out of her hand, moving it away from her. "Whoa there crazy," he said, "You just had six and passed out, I think you're done for the night."

"Aren't we celebrating a successful mission?" Alison smirked, grabbing the scotch from his hand as she swallowed the shot down, her head throbbing a bit. "Well yeah, but one successful mission isn't worth getting alcohol poisoning," he said.

"I can handle it," she said, her voice sounding obviously wasted as she waved for another drink to come her way. Sai laughed a bit, leaning against the bar counter as he stared at the wasted girl with amusement.

All of a sudden, someone ran over to them in a bit of a hurry. They stopped beside Alison an tapped her shoulder. She looked up to see Rhett Kovalenko standing in front of her. Rhett stood at 6'2, having brutal but attractive features, that being a square jaw, slightly heavy brow, and a nose that's maybe a bit large for his face, but somehow suits him. His nose was broken at one point, and it shows, but it somehow makes him look more rugged. He's usually sporting a bit of stubble, as it's hard to shave every day, especially in the field. He also had blue eyes and very short clipper cut blond hair, being a bit shorter on the sides than the top, but nothing anyone could get a handful of.

"Jesus, what's your issue?" Alison asked, turning her bar stool around to face him.

"It's Curtis," he said, "He's outside picking fights again."

Alison groaned in annoyance, cocking her head back before looking over at Sai who was slightly confused being as he didn't know Curtis. Alison literally hopped out of her seat, showing the world how short she was beside these two rather tall men as she turned to Sai. "Well, I'm going to get Curtis now. We'll hang out later, K?"

"Sure thing," Sai said, waving lightly as Alison gave him a friendly hug goodbye.

Alison and Rhett exited the bar, heading into the parking lot which was poorly lit and packed with cars. As soon as the two stepped out the building, they were immediately greeted by none other than Curtis himself as he argued with some random person.

Curtis stood at 6'2 with dark red hair that was crew cut, having sapphire eyes and tanned skin with a fit build. He wore a white tank top, camo cargo pants, and leather combat boots, the outfit showing off his tattoos which was a grim reaper on his shoulder blade, a viper on his left arm, and a dragon that goes from the bottom of his arm up to the next. People often said he looked like Paul Walker's twin, but he'd often denied. Whatever the reason though, he seemed to be arguing with someone who wanted nothing to do with him.

The man he argued with looked to be in his late twenties and stood at the same height as Curtis, also being fit and muscular like him. He even had the same eye color, just not as vivid. His skin though was more of an olive color as he had sandy brown hair that was cut spiky yet slightly wavy. He wore a brown leather hooded jacket, black jeans, red converse and a white jumper like shirt. Every time Curtis would get into his personal space, he'd back up. He wasn't afraid though, he just didn't want to resort to violence.

"You need to chill out," the man said to Curtis, "I didn't mean anything by it dude."

"If you didn't mean anything by it then why'd you say it?" Curtis seemed to interrogate, his voice raising. "It was an honest mistake man, sorry," the man said, backing away from him again. Alison from where she stood could tell that the man was just as angry as Curtis was, but was holding back on doing anything unlike Curtis.

Sighing, Alison found a rock on the ground, picking it up and staring at its texture. "Seems about right," she mumbled to herself, then bringing her eyes up to Curtis. Without a second thought, Alison tossed the rock at Curtis as hard as she could. It made a loud thump noise as it hit his back, causing him to yelp and take a step forward before looking back to see who the culprit was who threw it. "What the hell-"

"Hey," Alison said in a rather welcoming voice, "Take a chill pill."

"Why'd you throw a rock at me Ali?"

Alison walked over to Curtis and the man, picking the rock back up as she placed it in her pocket for later. "You were being an asswipe dude," Alison said casually, looking up at the man as she smiled lightly. She took a few steps towards the man before she was standing right in front of him, her hands now placed on her hips.

"Hi," she said now in a rather bubbly voice, "Sorry about my friend behind me, he can be a handful at times. What's you're name?"

"Elliot," he answered with confusion, "We've been on a few scouting missions together remember?"

"I don't recall," Alison spoke.

Before Elliot could say anything else about it, Alison pat him on the shoulder, turning around to look at Rhett and Curtis. "Let's go back to my place huh?" she said, not waiting for a response as she started walking down the sidewalk. The two chased after her before catching up.

The walk was quiet for the most part as they reached a more secluded area on Fort Lewis which was a few blocks away from the parking lot near the exit. Curtis looked down at Alison with a rather grumpy expression on his face. He and Alison were friends before the outbreak had even began; they've always enjoyed each other's company, and back during calmer days, she was one of the only people who didn't bully Curtis for his Australian accent. Some time after the outbreak, Alison met Rhett through Curtis at a bar one day. She'd found him attractive at the time, only to find that women weren't of his interest to date to her dismay. But because of it, the two actually see themselves as good friends that can count on each other in the process.

Curtis made a quiet grumbling noise, Rhett looking over at him while Alison kept her eyes on the sidewalk ahead of her. "You look hella wasted," Curtis said, the comment obviously being directed towards Alison, "Couldn't handle your liquor tonight or somethin?"

"That's a cute little statement you just made there," Alison chuckled lightly, "I only had seven drinks that's all-"

"Seven?" Curtis interrupted, "Does that sound remotely healthy to you?"

"Hey!" Alison bellowed, "We were celebrating a successful mission and I got excited OK? Can't a girl live a little guys? The end of the world may of happened but right now that's not affecting me one bit, I swear." Alison swung her arms around a little and pouted, bringing her head back again to look up at the stars.

Just this morning, a scavenging squad returned from a difficult mission to look for supplies in Spokane. The task was a difficult one and it took days to accomplish, but eventually they arrived home with everything the base needed. Curtis was on the many who'd gone on the mission, and in fact had just returned to the bar maybe an hour or two ago. It was a big deal; a lot of the scavengers and soldiers decided to party at the local bars because of it. Alison saw that this was a perfect excuse to get wasted though. None of them had to worry about the infected anyway being the base was secure and guarded by the military. Anyone behind the walls and fences was A-OK.

"So how was Spokane?" Alison asked, looking over at her friend. "It was awful," he said, "The whole town is overrun with infected; I'm damn near surprised we made it out of there in one piece with how crazy things were down there."

"Damn," Rhett said, "I liked Spokane."

"I'm guessing Idaho is just as bad then, being Spokane in right next to the place," Alison said.

"Not likely," Curtis said, "The border between here and Idaho is completely boarded off and guarded by a bunch of armed men. They didn't look like soldiers though, so I'd stay clear of that state if I were you guys."

While walking, the trio heard what sounded like tools clanking together, followed by a few swears and a thunk noise. It was coming from one of the garages. The three looked over to see that there was a girl under one of the army jeeps, a tool box beside her as her teeth clinched onto a flashlight she held to see what she was working on. This was Olivia Wallace. She was like the mom of the base, and one of the most mechanical savvy workers here.

Olivia had a sturdy yet feminine body type with great curves, and dark brown hair that is in a braided Mohawk with shaved sides, the braid going to her mid-back. What stood out the most on her though was that she had a lot of tattoos and big, double D breast. She had steam punk gears/machines version of her brain tattood on the sides of her head that are shaved, and a half finished dragon on her arm (the head and outline of body being done but the color to the body never being added).

Once they realized who it was, the trio walked over to the twenty seven year old woman, looking down at her. "It's a bit unsafe to be fixing cars by yourself late at night don't you think?" Rhett commented, leaning on the hood of the car. Olivia, who realized there were people in her company, slid from under the car to look at the three with a smile. "Don't mind me," she said, "It had to be done anyway so why not now?"

"God knows no one else was gonna fix it," Curtis said, looking down at all the scattered tools on the ground.

"Are you guys heading out of base this late?" Olivia asked, holding some concern in her words. "Yeah, why?" Alison said.

"Although you don't have to worry about any infected in this area, watch out for bandits. Word around base is that some gang took camp nearby; lately they've been trying to shoot at our cars probably in hopes of looting us, that's why I'm fixing up some of the jeeps right now. So far we haven't lost anyone these past six months, so let's keep it that way please," Olivia warned.

"Thanks for the advice," Rhett said, "We'll keep that in mind."

"Alright, stay safe you three."

**...**

The nightly hours passed in a flash; before long, a pale but awfully yellow sun began to peak over the tall evergreen trees in Washington state. The air was cool on this summer's day of August 27, and for once the birds found a reason to chirp today. Most people on base were in their barracks asleep still, but at this time work needed to be done. Seven years into a deadly apocalypse and there was now more tasks than ever to be achieved for survival. Fernando has other things in mind at the moment though.

Fernando slept in one of the many small barracks near the AFB (Air Force Base), both the walls and flooring a rather depressing gray color. There were two rectangular windows near the entrance, both on opposite sides of the front door. Inside the barrack was a small steel dresser that had clothes piled all over it and a small mirror hung in front of it, a small wooden desk being beside it with a few empty bottles of alcohol on the top. Being Fernando was a soldier, normally he would of been sleeping in one of the longer barracks on Fort Lewis. Fernando didn't want to leave his daughter Tayler to a barrack of her own though, even while she was fourteen years old now.

Fernando's bed was directly across from hers, their gray covers sprawled across their bodies as they were in a deep sleep. Howbeit he slowly awoke when he suddenly heard someone knocking on their door. The thirty two year old sat up from his bed, looking over to see that his daughter was still asleep. He yawned his way out of bed, making his way over to the door and pausing. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Jake," someone said from the other side of the door. Fernando opened the door to be facing a man who stood at 6'3 and had sun bleached blond hair that was in a rather crude crew cut, having small spikes here and there. This was Jake Williams. Jake wore a purple polo shirt with a pair of tan khaki pants, a white pair of sneakers with some black socks, and an old sports watch, his light blue eyes holding a welcoming gaze in them.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Good morning," Fernando replied, "Is there something you need right now?"

"Nothing in particular. The job board has been updated; it seemed like there were a lot of well paying jobs up and I thought you'd want to go check them out maybe."

"Alright, wait a moment and let me get dressed and we can start going there." Jake nodded as Fernando closed the door, walking over to his dresser as he slipped on a white tank top with an olive tactical vest over it, along with his olive cargo pants which had the ends stuffed into his black combat boots, and a five panel black hat. After that he strapped on a faded brown holster's on his sides to keep both of his pistols in. When he finished slipping his gear on he observed himself in the mirror. He had olive skin and dark brown eyes that were nearly black, having a fit build from all the walking he's done in his days, and black crew cut hair.

Fernando turned around when he heard a soft shuffle behind him. He saw that his daughter was slowly sitting up from her bed, messy hair and tired eyes observing the room before she found her dad near the dresser. "Where are you going?" she asked in grungy grumble before yawning. "The job board was updated this morning; thought I'd go see what's up," he answered.

"Can I come too?" she asked. Fernando chuckled a bit, walking over to the door as he looked back at his daughter. "You're way too young to be out there right now, and you're still in the self defense classes. Give yourself another year and maybe then you can come with me."

His daughter pouted, laying back down on the bed. "Fine, fine. Well I'm going back to bed then."

Fernando smiled at his daughter once more before walking out of the barrack. The bright light from the sun was blinding for a moment as he used his hand to shield it away while his eyes adjusted to the morning. Once they did, he was greeted by small crowds of what looked to be soldiers and scavengers heading over to the job board in the Mess Hall. Group after group, men after women they all walked down the sidewalk, smiling and talking. The apocalypse seemed to not keep people away from enjoying themselves here.

Jake walked up to Fernando, the two of them starting down the sidewalk together. "You're up early," Fernando said.

"Yeah, I was helping some of the soldiers unpacked the rations we got yesterday," he said, "How's your daughter been?"

"She's been doing good lately. I'd rather not elaborate on it any further though," Fernando responded. Jake nodded, knowing that Fernando usually was the blunt and private kind of person he was. Not wanting the whole walk to be quiet though, Jake tried to think of a topic. "Did you hear about the gang that took camp nearby?"

"A gang?"

"Yeah, they've been here for a good month now, but it wasn't until recent that they're now shooting at our jeeps and trying to steal from us. I think one of the new jobs on the board was a scouting mission to find out who these guys are. I mean, usually that one girl Constantine is good at gathering info like that, but she couldn't get anything on this. At least not yet that is."

"Man, I'm tired of these damn raiders coming here and causing problems for the rest of us. If they were smart, they'd act civil try to live here. But there's always those anarchy loving assholes that feel like they don't need to follow the rules and make it hard for everyone else."

"Yeah, I feel you man," Jake said. The two men walked into the Mess Hall which was slightly crowded with scavengers and soldiers looking for jobs to sign up for. The Mess Hall had been cleared out of its tables and trash cans, the only real bit of furniture in the area being three long tables with sign up sheets sprawled across them. People came and went as they looked at what jobs were to be offered, lines forming as they waited to sign up.

Guessing from the lines, most of the easy jobs were most likely all booked up, leaving the more dangerous/difficult jobs to the late comers or those who are brave enough to accept it. Jake tapped Fernando, motioning for him to follow as they walked over to the sign up sheet that didn't have a line at all. "This is the scouting job I was talking about earlier," he said.

"Damn, I see no one wants anything to do with it," Fernando said, looking down at the list. There were few names jotted on the lines, those names being Riley, Hikage, Sai, Alison, and Rhett. The description on top read, **[Job: Scouting | Location: University Place, Washington | Job Description: We need scavengers or soldiers to help go on a scouting mission to spot out whether or not a newly made local gang near base is a growing threat that needs to be neutralized. If you are under trained please do NOT sign up for the job for the sake of your own life. More information will be provided if you choose to sign up].**

"Are you going to sign up?" Fernando asked, writing his name on the lines. "I don't see why not," Jake said, signing his name on the paper right after him.

"This should be fun."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Like I said, it'll get more exciting/creative as it goes along so please be patient with me. Please review your opinion and any advice, if you have a complaint, please PM it, and until then, see you all later c:**


End file.
